A Forbidden Romance
by YukiAngel500
Summary: Finny and Ciel get steamy *lemon*
1. Chapter 1

Finny bows as the young master walks past. Ciel smirks and grabs the front of his shirt.

"I'll have you doing that in my bed" he whispers seductively. Finny's cheeks tint pink. Ciel's smirk widens and he starts to walk, his grip on Finny's shirt firm.

Finny stumbles and follows him, his back starting to ache from the uncomfortableness of the awkward walking position. Just as he was about to request the young master release him, they arrive at Ciel's bedroom.

Finnian's blush darkens further, making him look like a tomato. Ciel pushes the door open and shoves Finny onto his bed. Finny sits up and watches as Ciel closes and locks the door. Ciel slowly walks back over to him and pushes him back onto his back.

"Ever had sex, Finnian?" The younger man asks. Finny shakes his head.

"No. Never." Finny's innocent nature doesn't protect him from knowing what the young master wants. Ciel lifts Finny's legs up and onto his shoulders. Finny's cheeks seem to be eternally stained red.

"So you should be pretty tight, huh?" Finny shrugs and nods nervously. Ciel pulls Finny's shorts and underwear off before holding onto Finny's thighs so he can't get away.

"Ill try to be gentle." Ciel murmurs in Finny's ear before nibbling and licking the sensitive skin. The blonde man moans and arches his back, rubbing their clothed chests together.

Ciel releases his own hard member from the restriction of his pants. His hand falls to Finny's limp member. He starts to slowly stroke it, trying to get it up. Finny moans and his eyes fill with tears of pleasure and fear.

Ciel lines up with Finny's virgin hole, not even giving him a warning before thrusting into him. Finny whimpers and tightens around him. Ciel moans, absolute bliss taking him over. Finny's warmth is constricting and exciting for the young boy.

Ciel forgets about being gentle to his poor gardener and starts to mercilessly pound into him. Finny whimpers and moans. Ciel looks surprised that the blonde is enjoying the rough sex. He leans down and smashes their lips together sloppily, hitting Finny's sweet spot with each thrust.

Finny kisses back, his lower lip bleeding slightly. Pleasure is taking his body over as he moans louder.

"CIEL~" he screams and tightens. Ciel smirks and bites on Finny's neck. Finny screams Ciel's name and comes all over their stomachs. Ciel smirks and goes deep, releasing his load into Finny's warmth.

Finny moans and Ciel pulls out. Finny looks up at him. Ciel smirks again and gently presses his lips to the blonde servants.

"I love you Finnian" Ciel murmurs. Finny's eyes light up and he eagerly kisses Ciel deeply.

"I love you too!" He hugs the smaller man and caresses his cheek. Ciel blushes. They end up cuddling in Ciel's bed and sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other.

The door creaks open.


	2. Chapter 2

The door creaks open and Sebastian stands on the other side. His eyes flare with jealousy at the sight of his Ciel with someone else. He closes the door quietly, knowing what he is going to do to get them away from each other.

He goes outside and walks into town. He heads to the London yard, knowing that they will disprove of the homosexual habits. Sebastian knows that they won't touch the young master but Finny is going to pay. Sebastian bursts into the office, making himself look panicked.

"The gardener raped the young master!" The raven haired man exclaimed. A buzz went up as people started whispering. A police officer walks over to Sebastian.

"Lead the way." The police officer demands. Sebastian nods and walks briskly back to the mansion. When they get there they throw the young masters bedroom doors open. Ciel is still asleep while Finny is sitting on the side of the bed.

When the door slams into the wall Ciel sits up quickly, looking confused. His confusion changes to anger at the sight of the people standing in his room. He looks to Sebastian for an explanation. Sebastian just smirks.

"The blonde one, sir." Sebastian points. The police officer forces Finny to get up and get dressed before arresting him.

*later at the station*

Ciel runs into the cell that Finny is being held in. Finny's face is swollen from a lash from the whip. Ciel starts to cry and holds onto him.

"What did you tell them?" The young boy demands.

"That I raped you."

"Why?"

"I vowed to keep the young master safe no matter what." That sentence causes Ciel to break down even more. Finny's hands are tied behind his back and his head is down.

The police officer returns and pulls Ciel from the room. Ciel knows the sentence will be death... He can't save his love.

*the day of Finny's death*

Finny's head is down as he is pushed forward. He is lifted onto a barrel and a loop is fitted around his neck. Hundreds of people are gathered to watch the death of the blonde servant.

"Any last words?" Finny looks up at Ciel and their eyes meet. Finny nods.

"I love you Ciel. Ill see you again someday." Finny says, a sad smile on his lips. Then he looks at the ground again, not wanting the young master to see him cry.

Ciel screams and starts to fight against Sebastian's grip. He turns and beats against the tall mans chest.

"I hate you Sebastian!" He screams and breaks down sobbing.

The barrel is kicked out from beneath Finny. The noose tightens and he flails slightly, trying to breath. His body won't give up. Finally his body stills.

Ciel finally breaks free and runs away, hiding in his closet. Elizabeth Midford and Meirin run after him, tears streaming down both of their cheeks.

They hold onto him when they find him, trying to soothe him. Elizabeth holds him as close as she can, knowing what the blonde gardener meant to the boy.

The executioner cuts Finny's body down and tosses him into the back of the undertakers cart. The Undertaker smirks sadistically and takes Finny to his office, laying him on a random table.

When Ciel finally composes himself he finds his way to the undertakers office. The undertaker invites him in.

"Which coffin would you like, young Phantomhive?" He asks creepily. Ciel finds the nicest one and points it out.

"I would like him buried in the garden on my estate." Ciel requests. The undertaker nods and Ciel leaves.


End file.
